Don't let the Mummy Get me
by gothina234
Summary: One shot for LaRieNGuBleR. After seeing an extremely decayed body, Reid has bad nightmares.


**Hey everyone, this one shot is gift to LaRieNGuBleR. I hope this is okay. I will be posting the other one tomorrow as making a few changes to it. Sorry for it being so short but it was a bit strange to write this.**

**Enjoy and Please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt slightly uneasy as he look at the severely decayed body in front of him, it reminded him of the photos he had seen of mummified corpses after they had been unwrapped. He was usually fine with bodies but this one made him want to turn away from it. JJ seemed unfazed as she stood next to him, Reid was happy at least one of them wasn't freaked out by the body. The coroner was already giving him a strange look.

"Are you alright Reid?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Reid lied although his voice gave away how uncomfortable he really was. Reid and JJ left shortly after that. Reid shivered slightly again as he remembered the process in which people were one mummified. The body truly reminded of the old horror movies he watched on the television, the movies he always felt scared watching when he was younger.

**Ten hours later**

Reid yawned as the team all made their way into the jet, his entire body pleading for him to sleep. They had caught the unsub or rather the unsub had ended his own life when he had been cornered by the team and local police. Reid was just happy to be making his way home. Reid waited for the jet to take off before he moved from his seat to the small couch area in the jet, he placed his bag by the sofa and laid down. He took his jacket off and scrumped it up into a make shift pillow. He yawned again as he laid down. He let out a small sigh as he felt himself pulled into the wonderful embrace of sleep.

Reid awoke and felt confused as he noticed that he was no longer on the jet, he looked around and noticed that everything was in black and white. He brought his hands up and noticed that there was no colour to his skin or clothing. Reid got up, he realised that he must have been dreaming. He got to his feet and took a few steps forward. He wasn't quite sure where he was. His best guess was that he was in a large crypt.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" Reid shouted even though he knew not to expect an answer. He jumped when a voice came from behind him. Reid whipped around and felt a stab of fear as he found himself looking upon a severly decayed corpse with banages hanging of it's frame. Its jaw clicked as it spoke in an almost chuckle.

"I'm here Spencey," the corpse chuckled at him. "You wanna die Spencey."

Reid looked at the corpse with wide eyes before he started to run around the corner, he skidded to a stop when another corpse dropped in front of him. Reid tried to step over the decayed corpse but found something tight wrap around his ankle. He looked down to see other decayed corpse holding his ankle, he turned around and used his other foot to stomp on the corpse's arm. The corpse's arm snapped but the hand was still around his ankle. Reid turned back around and let out a small scream when another corpse wrapped a bony hand around his throat and pushed him to the dusty and disgusting wall.

"You couldn't save us. Why should you get to live when we are dead?" the skeleton corpse said before squeezing harder. Reid gasped for air and prayed that he wouldwake up soon.

"I'm...sorry," Reid managed to wheeze out.

The corpse's jaw cracked again as it spoke to him.

"Sorry isn't good enough Spencey."

"Don't let the mummy kill me," Spencer shouted as he jolted up from the couch. Everyone looked to see Reid panting and still half asleep. Morgan quickly made his way over to Reid to help him, he wanted Reid to go back to sleep. He knew that Reid was exhausted.

"Hey Reid, you're fine. The mummy isn't going to kill you. Just go back to sleep, you have nothing to be afraid of," Morgan said as he pushed Reid gently back down to the sofa. Reid was half asleep and let Morgan guide him.

"Don't the let the mummy get me Morgan," Reid slurred slightly before closing his eyes and laying down on his pillow.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I won't let him get you," Morgan assured him. Morgan watched as Reid fell back to sleep. Morgan sighed before turning back to the team.

"What the hell is he dreaming about?"

**Reid's apartment**

Reid waved goodbye to Morgan before closing his door, he turned on the lights before making his way to his couch and sitting down. Reid grabbed his tv remote and switched on the television to a random channel. His eyes went wide when he saw the show that came up on the screen.

'Tales from the crypt'

"I don't think so," Reid said quickly before switching of the television.

**Please review**


End file.
